


Morning

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, My First Fanfic, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl and Paul don't have anywhere to be so they have a lazy morning.





	

"Your hair needs a wash." Paul states as he runs his fingers through the older mans greasy hair. Daryl mumbles something incoherent making Paul smile. Neither of them have left the bed yet, they couldn't find a reason to, neither of them needed to be anywhere so why leave? The warm rays of sunlight streaming through the window feels pleasant on Paul's face, he lays on his back with Daryl laying on his side, pressed against him using his chest as a pillow. 

Paul runs the hand that's not occupied in Daryl's hair over Daryl's bare back, feeling the warm skin under his palm. He hears Daryl let out a shaky breath when Paul's fingertips begin to trace the large, purple scars that litter the hunter's back. Oh how long it's taken to get here, the day they first met Daryl had hid himself behind strong walls and it took Paul months to break them down, it was months after the war against the saviours that they shared a kiss. They were atop the guard tower, conversation flowing freely when Paul decided to just take a risk. He had leaned over and cupped Daryl's face in his hands and kissed him, Daryl responding almost immediately. They had both been waiting for it, they both needed it, they both needed each other. That kiss was perfect, with shaky hands, and shy lips but oh so perfect. 

Now nearly six months later they lay together. Paul is broken from his trance of reminisce when Daryl flicks his cheek. 

"What ya thinkin' so hard bout?" Daryl rasps out, his accent thicker than usual with sleep. 

"Just thinking about our first kiss." He answers, flicking Daryl back.

"Yer think bout that too much." Daryl mumbles, readjusting his legs. Paul smirks, Maybe he does think about it a lot but he doesn't give a shit. It was one of the best days of his life and he can think about it as much as he pleases. Instead of voicing this to Daryl he chuckles and tugs on the older mans hair, chuckling again when Daryl groans. 

"I love you, sweetheart." He says moving his arms to wrap them around Daryl's body. Daryl's cheek turn pink at the pet name, Paul uses pretty much every one there is and he loves it. 

"Love ya too." Daryl speaks quietly, bringing a smile to Paul's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this the first ever thing I've wrote, so I'm quite nervous about posting this. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Check out my tumblr iiloulouii


End file.
